


Let's Go For a Ride

by Octangular



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octangular/pseuds/Octangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt suggests to mello that they should go go-carting, mello agrees and things get steamy on the race track. MattxMello pairing. Yaoi. One-shot! i'm not very good with summaries, but please read! :) Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MattXMello fanfic and yes, that means yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it :)
> 
> These characters do not belong to me, they are a part of the Death note Manga and Anime.
> 
> Enjoy!

Let's Go For a Ride

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

The apartment they live in is a crappy one: dingy carpet, nicotine stained walls and ceilings, rusted kitchen appliances. It's not like they really care anyways, it's cheap, they add to the stains, and they don't use the kitchen anyways. The only use the small TV, the neighbor's wifi, the couch that was left there, and the bed. They just need a place to keep a low profile for a little while, at least until Kira is gone.

They have been doing the same thing for about two hours. The redhead sits on the floor and plays Grand Theft Auto on his PlayStation 3, while the blonde sits on the couch and works on his laptop. Doing the same thing for two hours can get pretty tiring, though. Mello looks like he wants to kill Matt for yelling, "get out of the damn car!" and "die you whore!" every 5 minutes, plus, he is tired of doing research on Kira 24/7. He stops his work and thinks back on the past few weeks and sighs.

I need a vacation.

"If you are tired of all the work, why don't you go do something fun?" Matt said, out of the blue. He always has this way of knowing what he is thinking, it can get frustrating.

"I'm not tired of anything." Mello glares at Matt.

"Yes you are." Matt turns around to look at Mello. "I'll stop yelling at inanimate objects if you go somewhere fun."

"No." Mello returns his attention to the bright screen in front of him.

"How 'bout a strip bar?" Matt suggests as he gets up to turn the game off.

"I said no."

"Go carting?" Matt plops down next to Mello and nudges his side with his elbow.

Mello looks over at Matt once more, with a bored look, before turning off his computer. "Fine, whatever."

"Great, let's go." The red head excitedly gets up to grab his motorcycle keys.

They go out to Matt's ride and get on. Matt lights a cigarette and begins to drive. He loves to take his motorcycle when he and Mello go places. There is something about having the blonde hold onto his waist like he is his lifeline that he just can't get enough of. He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Hey man, I'm coming over, can you get the place ready?" Mello can't hear what the other person was saying, but he can still listen to Matt's side of the conversation.

"Thanks." he hangs up.

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

The blonde sighs, but doesn't ask anymore about it, no matter how curious he is. Matt passes about three suitable go carting places before Mello asks, "When are we going to be there?"

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going."

Mello huffed and grumbles, "Fine."

After about fifteen minutes they arrive at a 4 story, gray building.

"This is it?" Mello slides off the bike, catching Matt's roving eyes on him, and smirks. He knows that the leather really shows off his tight ass.

"Yup," Matt smiles as he begins walking toward the building.

They walk inside and Mello's eyes widen; he has never seen a place this big that was just for go-carting. There are tons of go-carts in all kinds of different colors and the track goes up all the way to the top of the building, winding this way and that. He is amazed, but wasn't about to let Matt know. That smug bastard thinks he is hot shit… and well, he is. Matt walks over to a big control booth and talks to the man inside.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX MXM

Matt saw the look on Mello's face as he absorbed everything. He smilsas he walks back over and grabbs on to Mello's hand to pull him to the carts. Mello gets into a black one, Matt gets into a red one and he nods to the guy in the booth; the cars roar to life.

Mello turns to Matt, who is lighting a cigarette, "Good luck." He says with a wink.

Matt slides the goggles, which rest on his forehead, over his eyes and turns to a smirking Mello, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes." He replies right as he and Matt slam on their accelerators when the light turns green.

Mello is in the lead, but then a fork in the track seems to show up out of nowhere and he goes to the left, while Matt veers right. The right side just so happens to be a shortcut, so Matt is ahead of Mello in no time. Mello, being the jealous and sore loser type, pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Matt's left rear tire. He misses.

"It's not nice to play dirty, Mello!" Matt yells over the roar of the engines, as he makes a sharp left.

"You know that's the only way I like to play!" He replies, following right on Matt's tail.

He keeps shooting until he finally hit Matt's his target.

Matt's go-cart skidds to the side of the track, but just as Mello passes by, he jumps onto the back of the black go-cart and sits behind the blonde. His fingers gently touch the scar on the side of Mello's face and pulls him up so their lips met in a passionate kiss. Matt kicks Mello's leg so it lands on the brake and the go-cart comes to a grinding halt. The red head swings around to sit on Mello's lap; his knees on either side of the blonde's thighs, and his erection visibly pressing against the front of his pants. He knows Mello can feel it.

They pull away from the kiss. "You know playing dirty turns me on." Matt whispers into Mello's ear.

"I had no idea." Mello says, smirking, while his arms snake around Matt's waist to pull him closer; Matt lets out a small moan.

"Liar, liar… pants on fire." The redhead says as he crushes his lips once more against Mello's.

Mello pushes his hips up towards Matt's as he devours the other's mouth. Matt gently runs his fingers down the scars on the side of his lover's face and the other in between their bodies, first undoing his own button and then Mello's, letting both of their erections free. They both have a habit of "forgetting" to put on their underwear. Mello groans at the sight of Matt's hard cock and puts his hand around both of their erections, causing Matt to gasp and close his eyes.

He slowly moves his hand up and down to create some friction. Mello moans as he watches his lover bite his lip and tilt his head back in the sexiest way. The blonde moves his hand up their lengths and smears the leaking pre-cum all over their throbbing erections. Matt's hips thrust up on their own accord as he moans.

Matt moves forward, places his hands on either side of the beautifully scarred face in front of him and fiercly kisses Mello, his tongue sliding into the other's mouth to dance and dominate. The red head pulls back, "I need more, Mello, please…." he groans.

"As you wish," Mello whispers into his lover's ear. He then moves his hands to the top of Matt's pants and pulls them down, exposing the supple and tight ass that he loves. The blonde returns his hand to their members to coat his fingers in pre-cum. His hand then moves down to Matt's aching hole. He gently pushes one finger into the tight ring of muscle and begins fingering him. Matt's groans and moans encourage him and soon he adds a second finger and scissors them. Matt tears off his shirt, clutches onto Mello and cries out as his lover's fingers hit his prostate.

"Yeah… right there, Mello. That's the spot… it feels so good… don't stop!"

"That's too bad, baby," Mello removes his fingers and almost immediately wants to put them back at the devastated look on Matt's face, but he doesn't, because the next thing going into that ass is his cock.

Matt tries to put his own fingers in to his ass, but Mello grabs them and nips at the tips.

"I never said you could do that," he growls out.

"You are so mean to me…." Matt pants as he unzips Mello's leather vest. He opens it wide and gazes at the glistening chest of his lover. He is so sexy. The red head then leans down to take Mello's right nipple into his mouth and grazes his teeth on it before he nips on the light pink peak. The blondes hips thrust upwards as his hands tangle into Matt's hair. Matt licks a trail from the right nipple to the neglected left one to begin his delicious torture. Once he is satisfied that the peak is a hard as it can possibly get he trails his tongue up the Mello's neck and begins sucking and leaving love marks on him. I can't get enough of his taste. He uses one of his fingers to trail up the length of the blondes cock to the dark tip and brings it up to his mouth to taste. Mello watches, enraptured at the bold display his lover is providing for him. Matt's tongue darts out to lick his finger that has salty pre-cum on it and closes his eyes and moans as it makes contact.

I can't wait any longer. Mello thinks as he repositions himself at Matt's entrance. He slowly begins to push in and watches with hooded eyes as Matt bites his lip and groans at the intrusion. Once he is fully seated inside of his lover he lavishes his neck with kisses.

"Get ready for the ride of your life…" Matt whispers into Mello's ear as he begins to move up and down on his large cock.

"Yes… ah, that's so good, but I know you can do better than that," Mello teases.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Matt looks at him with a new determination in his eyes as he speeds up. "This is just the beginning, bastard."

Mello smirks and hold onto the red heads hips. He leans forward to catch a nipple into his mouth with causes Matt to falter in his movements, but quickly recovers. He finds that spot within himself and makes sure he hits it with every downward thrust of his hips onto his lover's cock. He rapidly builds his pace and watches as Mello's head tilts back and mouth hangs open. Matt takes this opportunity to kiss him and push his tonuge into the other's mouth, never stopping the tempo of his body.

Matt's body starts to tense up as he begins to reach his peak.

Mellos pulls away from the kiss and groans, "Come on, baby, let go for me," feeling himself getting closer to the edge of bliss.

"I'm almost there, but I want you there with me…" Matt gasps out.

"I will be, come for me, now." Mello grunts and thrusts up to meet Matt half way and it is their undoing.

"AH!" They cy out in unision as Mello's semen is emptied into Matt's ass, and Matt's cum is all over Mello's abdomen. Mello watches his lovers face as they both come down from their high and gently cups his check with his hand.

"You are so handsome when you cum."

"Oh really? You aren't too bad yourself." Matt winks as a light blush stains his cheeks.

"Gee, thanks." Mello smirks and looks around. He helps Matt stand and they clean themselves off with some rags they found off to the side of the tracks.

"Well, so much for go-carting, huh?" Matt asks.

"I guess, but we still had an awesome ride." Mello smiles. He grabs Matt's hand and leads him back toward the way they came in. "Thanks, by the way, I had fun." He kisses the red heads cheek and lets go of his hand while he goes out the doors, leaving a dumb struck Matt behind him. "Aren't you coming?" he calls back.

"Y-yeah." Matt smiles and joins Mello beside his motorcyle. They get on and head back home.

I sure do love him. Matt thinks to himself as Mello's arms tighten around his waist when they take a particularly sharp turn.

Mello sighs in relief and thinks to himself, I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story, reviews and feedback are much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
